Vida de padres
by Hina fire
Summary: Naruto un empresario quien no tenia la mas minima idea de ser padre, tras enterarse es capas detodo por tal de ser feliz a hinata y soportar las tragedias que les llavara en el futuro...Capitulo 2 y 3 corregidos
1. Chapter 1

Eran una noche hermosa, una pareja se hallaba cenando, en la mesa era un silencio absoluto en la joven hyuga, mientras que el uzumaki no paraba de hablar hasta que

- Qué te pasa hinata, estas mas callada de lo normal -preguntaba algo extraño

- No nada solamente que…..nada olvídalo

- Anda cuéntame- decía el rubio preocupado

- Tenemos más de un año casado y creo que ya es tiempo de tener un hijo

- Pero hinata, otra vez ese tema, apenas somos jóvenes, debemos disfrutarlo además aun no estoy listo para ser padre aun tal vez después -(gritando)-

- Si, solo era tonterías lo que dije perdón (diciéndolo muy desanimada)

- Hinata mi amor perdóname es solo que apenas está funcionando el negocio y yo quiero que en el futuro vallamos a batallar además quiero librarme de tu padre

- Veo que no importa siempre pones excusas –(retirándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose hacia su recamada enojada)-

* * *

Al día siguiente en la oficina

Naruto se encontraba muy pensativo en su oficina tanto que se le había olvidado el trabajo, en donde tenía un montón de papeles que firmas cuando en eso sale el uchiha un poco fastidiado a la ver al rubio no evito hablarle

- Hey dobe que hasta que te veo pensando

Este no le hizo el más mínimo caso he hizo enojar al uchiha tanto que le aventó una bola de papel (lo siento no se me ocurrio otra cosa xD)

- Naruto te pasa algo

- Eh no nada, es solo que anoche tuve una discusión con hinata

- Que la pareja ideal discutiendo, será que no has satisfecho sus necesidades en la cama eh mm

- Sasuke!!! No es solo que ella quiere tener un bebe y no se creo que lo voy a considerlo

- Que estás loco, es lo peor que te pueda pasar, en serio yo se lo que te digo

- Me lo dice el que pronto lo va a tener

- Primero lo disfrutas hacerlo pero cuando ya es un fastidio los antojos, sasuke quiero esto sasuke tráeme otro no esto no, los cambios de humor son lo peor primero está feliz luego esta triste o está enfadada y después lo que te espera gritos, lloridos, desveladas, los cabios de pañales y mas no lo voy a soportar ahhahh

- OwwO´´

- Por eso te recomiendo que no lo pases

- Y hinata quiere uno de esos

- Bueno amigo ya me voy no será que doña drama empiece otra vez

Si querer sakura abrió la puerta de la oficina de naruto quien esta escucho esto último que dijo el uchiha

- Naruto me dijo tu secretaria que sasuke estaba aquí -(decía la pelirosada)-

- Sasuke a quien le dices doña drama ehhh -con mirada aterradora-

- No a nadie mi vida - con cara de miedo-

- Asi que ya te dominaron ehh jajaja- con cara burlona el rubio

- Más vale que te calles -replicaba el pelinegro-

- Sasuke uchiha te quiero en este instante -casi dando grito-  


* * *

Mintras tanto la joven hyuga se encontraba en la casa de su mejor amiga tenten platicandole lo sucedido

- En serio amiga es lo que te dijo

- Si tenten y lo peor es que se me hace que él no quiere cada vez que trato de hablar de ese tema inventa excusas o terminamos discutiendo y no sé qué hacer

- Hay amiga yo estoy en las misma con neji estamos viviendo juntos y no quiere nada de matrimonio

- Porque los hombr………

No termino de decir la frase cuando esta se desmayo

- Hinata que tienes? Dime qué te pasa? Por favor reacciona hinata

Después de un tiempo hinata despertó y hallo a tenten a su lado

-Tenten que me paso? Porque estoy a quien el suelo?

- No recuerdas hinata, te desmayases

- Que!!

- Te sientes bien te vez pálida

- Si es solo que últimamente me he estado cansada tal vez es por el trabajo o porque no he comido bien

- Cansada de casualidad no has tenido mareos

- Si un poco

- Hinata no es por nada pero...creo que estas embarazada

- Que en serio -decia la peliazul sorprendida-

- Si por tus síntomas

-Pero no creo

- Qué tal si vamos al hospital

- Si

_Ambas jóvenes entraron al auto y se dirigieron hacia una clínica donde llegando rápido_

- Buenas tardes venimos a ser una consulta –se dirigía hacia la enfermera-

- Está bien solo esperen un momento el Dr. Nara los atenderá

Después de unos minutos les llamaron

- Hinata hyuga puede pasar

Ya en el consultorio

- Haber que le paso

- Doctor solo quiero saber si estoy embarazada

- Mmm... ya veo bueno pase le voy a ser un examen de sangre -este se preparaba apara inyectarle la aguja y sacarle sangre- no le va a doler nada

- Auchh, doctor y cuando va a tener los resultados

- Yo creo que mañana puede pasar a recógelos

- Está bien

_**Continuara.....**_

* * *

Esta es otra de mis historias espero que les guste poco a poco ire subiend a ver que les parece

por favor comenten sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi

se los agradeceria tanto

n_n! 


	2. Chapter 2

Era la primera vez que no se concentraba en el trabajo, sus pensamientos vagaban en la discusión que tuvo en la noche estuvo a punto de salir para despejar su mente pero el sonido de teléfono lo distrajo y enseguida lo contesto

-si, shizune- que era nada menos que su secretaria personal

-Sr, Uzumaki una señorita lo desea ver

-Quién es?

-No me dijo su nombre solo que eran antiguos amigos

-Amigos- se quedaba pensando el rubio- hazla pasar enseguida

-Hai- respondió ella después de colgar el teléfono y dirigirse hacia una joven esbelta que parecía de unos 20 cabello anaranjado y unos ojos azules- Señorita puede pasar

-Gracias se limito a decir la chica y seguir su camino, abrió la puerta encontrándose aquel rubio que le había robado el corazón hace años

-Akane – se sorprendió el rubio al verla

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había salido de la clínica de haberse hecho los análisis, se veía tan ansiosa de lo normal nunca le había pasado ya que ella era paciente en todos los aspectos pero esta vez no, su amiga la trataba de calmar pero le era imposible

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En alguna parte de Osaka

-No quiero dejarte tanto tiempo sola últimamente te veo mal-le decía el pelirrojo al notarla con temperatura y al notar que estaba a punto de caer- Estas bien

-Si es solo fue un mareo- decía una chica de cabellos azulados y ojos del mismo color- además es normal en el embarazo- pero algo que no esperaba la chica iba a ocurrir

-Konan…que te pasa por que estas sangrando

-creo que lo estoy perdiendo- le contesto la mujer antes de caer desmayada

-Konan responde cariño-trataba de hablarle con la esperanza de despertarla pero fue en vano – tengo que llevarte al hospital

El hombre enseguida la cargo y la metió a su carro que se dirigía al hospital lo más rápido posible

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pero que estás haciendo aquí?- le cuestiono el rubio

-Así recibes a tus viejos amigos- le respondió la mujer

-Sabes que no éramos solo amigos recuerdas y por esa y muchas razones no deberías estar aquí, ¿dime a que has venido realmente?

-A disculparme por los errores que hecho en el pasado en especial por escándalo que hice en tu boda y principalmente porque quiero recuperar tu amistad solo dame una oportunidad

-No se

-Te juro que he cambiado

-Este bien pero tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llego lo más posible al hospital donde la atendieron inmediatamente paso alrededor de una hora y estaba totalmente preocupado porque aun no tenía ni una noticia de Konan hasta que salió un camarada suyo del área de ginecología

-Como esta ella Hiroshi

-Se da mejor que entres-le decía con tono serio

-Dime de una vez

-Tuvo un aborto espontaneo para ello que quiero que estés con ella en estos momentos-El solo asintió y entro a la habitación donde se encontraba sentándose a lado de ella

-Lo perdí Nagato- le decía aquella mujer que empezaba llorar

-Tranquila no te preocupes después tendremos tiempo para tener otro…ahora quiero que descanses

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día paso rápido para ella hasta caer la noche no pensaba más que en aquella posibilidad que le había dicho su amiga sus pensamientos vagaban tanto era que no tenía ganas de nada sabia que era tiempo de que llegara su esposo sin más compro ramen se dispuso a prepararlo y después a dormir por la agitada tarde que tuvo sin percatarse que el había llegado.

-Hinata ya vine…espero que no siga enfadada- al entrar el rubio vio que no había nada solo encontró una nota

"Estoy algo cansada así que te deje ramen para que cenes Atte Hina"

– hace mucho que no como ramen – decía el rubio emocionada pues desde que se había casado Hinata solo le cocinaba comida saludable –Princesa muchas gracias

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

recordatorios

naana-hablan

"nananna"-piensa

_nnanana-son recuerdos pasados _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3- Positivo, seremos padres**

Y otro día inicia con una hermosa mañana, el sol brilla, los pajarillos cantan, si el anuncio para un día perfecto, eso era lo que pensaba Sakura.

Es cierto que desde que se había embarazo era su felicidad entera al tener un hijo del hombre que ama pero no todo es dulce, últimamente sus hormonas que le cambiaba drásticamente su humor le causaba una que otra discusión con Sasuke además que estaba sintiéndose insegura con su cuerpo, pensando una y otra vez como estará después del parto, como cuantos kilos de más ganaría o si tendría más estrías.

Se miraba y se miraba en su espejo de cuerpo, el tamaño de su vientre hasta donde habría crecido y no faltaba la usual pregunta de las mañanas.

-Sasuke ¿Te sigo pareciendo linda aunque este así?

-no, estas más que hermosa

-¿y me quieres?

-te amo-dijo él mientras le depositaba un beso. Aunque esas preguntas se le hacía tontas a veces, siempre tenía ese tipo de detalle todos los días demostrarle con hechos y palabras que la ama par que se sienta bien, es lo que le aconsejo su madre al saber que iba hacer abuela.

-cariño, pero estas seguro de querer ir…

-claro no me lo quiero perder

-pero podría enseñarte el sexo del bebe en la noche

-quiero estar en estos momentos contigo… además como por esa hora es mi descanso

- te amo Sasuke- dijo la oji jade para luego dirigirse al baño por segunda vez- Sasuke

-¿qué paso?

-no bajaste la tapa del baño de nuevo- contesto molesta

-"rayos"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El timbre del despertador seguía sonando para cierto rubio, el sonido se le hacía realmente molesto que lo apago y se levanto notando a su compañera que seguía entre las sabanas, se le hizo un poco extraño ya que generalmente ella se levanta antes que él para prepara el desayuno, pero no le tomo mucha importancia seguramente estaría despiertas en unos instantes mas. Así que se tomo una ducha que no duro más de 20 minutos pero se le hizo aun más extraño al no escuchar ningún ruido, así que regreso a la recamara aun estaba su esposa ahí.

-lunita despierta- susurraba suavemente en su oído

-no Naruto… aquí no- es lo que murmuraba la ojiperla a lo cual el rubio se sonrojo

-¿qué estarás soñando Hinata?... hina cariño-volvió a intentar

-ehm…. Zorrito ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? ¿Qué hora es?

-ya van hacerlas 11

-que tan tarde, entonces me quede dormida- a lo que ella inmediatamente se levanto- tardare un poco en hacer el….- pero no acabo de decir cuando se levanto lo más rápido de la cama y fue directamente al baño, el rubio preocupado la siguió y vio cuando ella estaba ¿vomitando?

-Hina estas bien?- pregunto al verla si, a lo cual la ojiperla se levanto para después lavarse y asentir levemente- entonces…. Mejor yo prepare el almuerzo… per estás segura que te encuentras bien

-si, tal vez me cayó mal la cena de anoche-mintió- no te preocupes

-Ok- respondió el rubio para luego dirigirse a la cocina

-después de todo…creo que si sea posible- se decía así misma que veía y tocaba su plano vientre.

Mientras tanto el rubio cocinaba un delicioso omelet de huevo tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza la preocupación por Akane que recién había llegado, su esposa y agregándole a esta un extraño sueño que tuvo esa noche, la comida ya estaba lista para ponerlos en los platos y vio a su luna que ya estaba junto a él pero esta vez la vio diferente.

-ya están lista…Hinata estas bien… estas un poco pálida

-si estoy bien

-nada de eso en este instante te voy a llevar con algún médico paraqué te haga unos estudios, mírate estas más que pálida

- en serio no es necesario… creo que será porque no he comido… además creo que es normal

-normal?

-anda vamos a almorzar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Osaka, Japón **

-como esta ella, sasori

-hace algunos momentos despertó, será mejor que entres

El hombre de cabello rojizo entro inmediatamente a la habitación, en ella se encontraba una mujer de cabellera azul purpura que tenían en sus ojos puestos a la nada.

-Nagato, lo siento…lo perdí- de sus ojos azules empezaban a brotar aquellas lagrimas una tras otra- perdí a nuestro hijo

Se sentía totalmente impotente a esa situación, no podía decir "calma, después con el tiempo tendremos otro" pero no quería herirla, lo único que hizo es esta en silencio y abrazarla todo el tiempo que fuera necesario para que no dejara de llorar

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Regresando a Tokio, en algún hotel cierta chica de cabello anaranjado hablaba por teléfono

-si llegue bien

-y porque no me llamaste enseguida

-tuve algunas cosas importantes que hacer… como visitar a un viejo amigo

-así que es más importante visitar a tu "amigo" que llamarme… estaba preocupada por ti

-si, si como sea además no deberías de hacerlo yo soy tu hermana mayor

-pues ni lo parece

-aja, me tengo que ir tengo que empezar a buscar un sitio donde vivir y un trabajo… adiós- acto seguido colgó- que fastidiosa se ha vuelto, ahora debo pensar en cómo separarlos a como de lugar… después de todo fuimos hechos el uno para el otro…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-que te vaya bien cariño- se despidió la ojiperla para luego entrar-ahora tendré que esperar hasta las cuatro para ir por los resultados, será una eternidad… bueno creo que hay que empezar a recoger

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El pelirrojo dejo un poco más tranquila a su esposa para salir un momento de la habitación y encontrarse con su amigo y compañero

-y como esta?

-muy mal, desecha tenía alrededor de 5 meses y se acabo, lo que no entiendo es por que aborto en esta etapa que estaba avanzad

-tal vez si le hacemos unos estudios….

-no, por ahora no

- te comprendo… en una hora estará de alta y podrás llevártela, se fuete, ella te necesita mucho

-lo sé, tengo que volver no quiero dejarla sola

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Y las horas pasaban….**

-te vas almorzar más temprano Sasuke, es injusto

-tengo que ver a Sakura como a esta hora, además te lo tienes merecido por llegar tarde

-solo por 15 minutos

- como sea cúbreme esta vez- dijo el azabache para después salir, cuando iba por el ascensor se topo con una chica de cabellos anaranjados

-disculpe la oficina de Naruto Uzumaki

-más adelante ala izquierda

-gracias

-"es la misma de ayer, que querrá con en dobe"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hinata se encontraba a un lado de la recepción, hace no mucho le entregaron un sobre que ahora se encontraba en sus manos, en esos momentos estaba ansiosa de saber si salió positivo y por otra parte miedo que solo se estaba haciendo ilusiones y que su mente le jugaba bromas todo este tiempo, así que sin más lo abrió y empezó a leer cuidadosamente.

-positivo, salió positivo estoy embarazada- de sus ojos salieron lagrimas pero estas eran de felicidad mientras una de sus manos tocaba su vientre plano

-disculpe se encuentra bien

-si… estoy bien- contesto la peli azul para luego dirigirse a la salida pero se detuvo cuando escucho que la llamaban

-Hinata

-Sakura…. Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí

-si estoy esperando a Sasuke… me toca el monitoreo del bebe ahora podre saber el sexo, pero lo que más me sorprende es verte aquí ¿acaso te paso algo?

-no, solo vine por los resultados de nos análisis…. Sakura…. Estoy embarazada, voy a ser mama

-felicidades amiga- la felicito la pelirosa para después abrazarla-se que Naruto se pondrá feliz cuando lo sepa

-ah… no lo se

-porque lo dices Hinata

-es que hace poco tuvimos una pequeña discusión sobre este tema y no le agrado mucho

-ese tonto pero me va escuchar cuando lo vea y ni que se le ocurra dejarte porque soy capaz hasta de matarlo

-creo que exageras un poco Sakura

-regresando al tema ya hiciste la cita para el ultrasonido

-ultrasonido?

-si quiere puedo acompañarte mientras viene Sasuke

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-estas bien Naruto, no estás resfriado- le decía la muchacha que ponía su mano sobre su frente-no tienes fiebre

- a lo mejor alguien está hablando de mi

-si, como sea entonces que me puedes ayudar a buscar un departamento por aquí

-no lo se Akane

- a qué horas sales a la comida?

-ahorita estoy cubriendo a un amigo, yo diría como media hora mas

-Y no podrías salir antes…vamos Naru

-bueno ahorita no tengo mucho trabajo y lo podría dejar para después….además Hiashi no se encuentra…está bien

-eres genial Naru- le decía la peli anaranjada casi en gritos mientras se le abalanzaba al rubio

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-gracia Sakura

-no fue nada después de todo para eso son las amigas y mas por que podrás experimentar esto al igual que yo…

-siento llegar tarde. Ah Hinata- hablo el pelinegro que recién había llegado

-ah hola Sasuke…bueno yo me retiro así que los dejo nos vemos Sakura y gracias- termino de decir la peli azul para después salir

-y ¿Qué estaba haciendo Hinata aquí?-le cuestiono a la peli rosa

-solo vino por unos resultados, no se ha sentido bien últimamente

-resultados…espero que no sea algo malo

-no lo es-le contesto con una sonrisa

-"ese dobe"

_-es la primera vez que llegas tarde_

_-ah, si es solo me quede un poco porque Hinata se sentía mal…lo más extraño es que esta mañana se quedo dormida y últimamente esta mas que pálida_

_-la llevaste algún doctor_

_-no quiso me dijo que era algo normal_

-sí que es un tonto

_**-**_¿Quién es un tonto Sasuke?

-no nada cosas de la oficina…a qué horas las tenia programado

-creo que faltan 5 minutos

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-y ya conseguiste trabajo Akane

- más o menos, mañana tengo una entrevista como recepcionista

-así y en donde?

-Tontito en Hyuga Corporation, donde trabajas porque crees que he estado viniendo

-creía que ibas a visitarme

-bueno también pero si me contratan seguramente nos estaremos viendo todos los días… oye Naruto creo que te pasaste

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hinata caminaba por las calles, mirando por las vitrinas de las tiendas, en especial una donde se quedo parada mirando y lo que su amiga le había dicho

_-y como se lo piensas decir Hinata_

_-no se aun ..y como se lo dijiste tu a Sasuke_

_-ah bueno cuando regreso del trabajo cenamos y le había dicho que tenía un regalo en la recamara, así que cuando subió miro el test que le había puesto sobre la cama, al principio me asuste por su reacción hasta me había preguntado que si estaba segura_

_-en serio y que hiciste_

_-le conteste que si que eran 4 de 4 y después me hizo suya_

**-**Naruto como te lo diré

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Y así pasaban las horas y con ellas llegaba la noche en la ciudad, en cierto edificio los empleados estaban preparados para salir

-por fin termine esto, hora de irse-se decía así mismo el rubio que empezaba acomodar sus cosas para después marcharse

-dobe no escuchas canciones de cuna por aquí- menciono el azabache que acababa de entrar

-te volviste loco o que

-no en serio se está volviendo más fuerte, acaso no lo escuchas

-definitivamente enloqueciste al saber que vas a tener un niño

-si, si vienes o que

-ya voy-pero antes de salir sonó su celular- Akane

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Era de madrugada y se le había hecho tarde por culpa de Akane, seguramente al llegar seguiría con los reclamos, los celos que tendría su esposa, si antes no tendría quejas ahora si al pasar la noche que no era su mujer, entro pero no escucho nada, se dirigió a la cocina pero en el transcurso por el comedor noto que estaba arreglado como si se celebrara algo, tomo un poco de agua y al caminar por la sala noto a su amada dormida en el sillón en su mano traía una cajita de regalo y un sobre. Trato de llevársela a su recamada despacio para no despertarla pero fue inútil.

-Naruto – decía ella que estaba semi despierta

-lunita perdón por despertarte pero por qué no te fuiste a acostar

-quería esperarte y darte este regalo

-Regalo - el rubio tomo la pequeña caja para abrirla, observo que adentro había un chupon, algo que no comprendió asi que tomo el sobre, tenia el extraño presentimiento que ahí le explicaría, en ellos estaban los exámenes del embarazo y una nota que decía.

"**Felicidades vas a ser papá"**

Pasaron algunos minutos desde que el rubio se entero de la sorpresa y este no expresaba nada, Hinata desilusionada decidió irse pero algo la detuvo, su esposo lo había sostenido de la cintura y quedando totalmente cerca de ella la beso algo que lo dejo confundida al ella

-Pero no estás enojado

-como voy a estarlo, si la mujer que más amo en todo el mundo me dio una de las mejores noticias…. ¡Voy a ser papá!- gritaba el rubio una y muchas veces esto ultimo

-Cariño despertaras a los vecinos-le dijo ella para calmarlo

-lo siento lunita…. Vamos a descansar si

**Continuara…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Cómo les ida a esta pareja de ahora en adelante? ¿Habrá más sorpresas? ¿Qué les pasara a konan? ¿y qué tramara Akane? Todo esto lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo: Ultrasonido**

**Notas del autor:**

**Les pido un millón de disculpas por no actualizarlo pronto pero he tenido problemas porque para serles sinceras me prohíben escribir por que según "ellos lo que hago es de locos "y lo hago poco a poco a escondidas, como sea seguir escribiendo historias hasta terminarlas.**


End file.
